Trusted Enemies
by TheRobpattzlover
Summary: Suffering from empty nest syndrome,Edward and Jessica attempt to repair their marriage.But when Edward meets Jessica's sexy student,he is pulled into a new world full of lust. Will he be prepared to shatter his family for this eccentric young woman?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer is in no way associated with this project.**

**I'll be updating my four other stories soon, but I needed to get this idea down! No worries, I am still completely devoted to my other fics, but this will actually help me stay interested in them all. :)**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Edward, did you let Lucy out?" Jessica calls from the bed.

"Yeah." I reply, uninterested.

Tonight is a carbon copy of yesterday night and the night before that. And the night before that. And then the bland pattern resumes.

Ever since our youngest child, Tanya, left for a university in Alaska, Jessica and I have fallen into a limbo of boringness and repetition. For almost 22 years we have raised children together and now that we're alone….we're disconnected. The passionate love we once had is slowly vanishing day by monotone day.

I love Jessica, don't get me wrong. She's the mother of my children and my best friend. But as a lover? There's no spark, no chemistry. Once upon a time, we couldn't keep our hands off each other's flesh. Now, we're lucky if we even kiss on the cheek a couple times a week. Yeah, it's _that _bad.

Jessica and I were your typical high school sweethearts. Until, on the day of graduation, she informed me she was carrying our child. She had crocodile tears in her eyes as she was expecting me to disown her and our unborn baby. The opposite had occurred. I chose her over my original dream of playing in the NFL. It just wasn't a practical career for a man with a family.

Looking back, a part of me can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't given up the notion. Of course I would never change my decision to be a father to our daughter, Irina. She was the light of my life. Living without her would be like living in purgatory.

However, my choices in life have led me to become a man of forty-one who works in his father's family business, our own medicine practice. The pay is very generous, but there's no passion on my side. I love helping people and I'm expletory at what I do…it's simply unsatisfying to me. Besides, I believe it has contributed to my shattered marriage with Jessica. A large portion of my time is distributed towards work and that creates a strain between us. We're both in our early forties, yet we're living like we've already hit the eighty mark.

Sighing, I clean my face from any leftover shaving cream and tidy up the essentials in a drawer. I shut the bathroom light off and climb into bed with my wife who is currently absorbed in a coverless novel. She looks incredibly sexy, in an innocent way. She's got her black rimmed glasses pushed up her nose and her lovely face is scrunched up in amusement. Her blonde curls are cascading down her shoulders. I roll my eyes eternally at that image. I much preferred Jessica's natural brown locks, but she insisted that they made her look boring. Wow, and blonde is _so_ much more exotic.

"What are you reading about, babe?" I ask, actually wishing to know the answer. I love my wife regardless of the issues at hand.

"It's a biography about William Shakespeare. My class is scheduled to begin studying his work starting tomorrow; hence I want to familiarize myself with him again."

I chuckle. Jessica is an extremely thorough literature professor at the University of Washington. Therefore, she made certain she knew every aspect of every subject she lectured on. Even if she already knew everything there was about it, such as she did with Shakespeare. I am positive she could recite his entire life story by memory. I admire her intelligence and her dedication to her job. There were too many teachers out there that didn't give a genuine fuck about their students.

"Which reminds me Edward, one of my students is dropping by tomorrow. I'm assisting her in writing a column that she plans to submit in a contest. Do you mind?" Jessica quires. That's another thing I love about her- she doesn't assume I'll be okay with random strangers popping by. Even though she will invite this student no matter my answer, it feels good to be considered.

_If only we could have a serious discussion about our situation, we may be able to work it out. But both of us are too worried as to how that would transpire. We've never been without one another, the thought is scary. Deep down, I think we both are aware that __**this**__ isn't working._

"Sure. She's not a psycho though, right? It's a bit unsettling that one of your students knows where we live. Just in case this ends erm…less than good." Call me an overprotective fool, but this is the mother of my children! Grown children, but still their mother just the same. Oh, and she's my wife….

"It's so cute how you worry." She giggles. "And yes, I trust her. She's got the most potential I've seen in a while, Edward. I'd really like the opportunity to help her out. Who knows, perhaps in fifty years it will be her writings that are lectured about."

"Right. I uh, guess you never know." Quickly, I kiss her cheek and mumble my goodnight wishes.

I place a pillow over my face to drown out the light. As well as the palpable tension nestling between us.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips as I pull up to my drive way. I sit in my car before entering the house, desperately needing a moment to breathe. Today I had the hostile privilege of informing a young woman that she had breast cancer. That aspect of the whole doctor position never gets any easier. She wasn't even my patient, but I refused to allow the idiotic resident handling the case, to break the news. He was an insensitive prick who thought he was a God.

Once my thoughts are collected, I step out of my vehicle and scan my surroundings. I immediately notice the beat up, red truck that is foreign to my home. Then I proceed to realize Jessica's car is nowhere in sight. Shit, I hope she didn't crash- that fucking car cost an arm and leg!

Ugh, I'm disgusting. My wife was possibly involved in a crash and my intentional thought is the cost.

"Jessica!" I holler as I enter the front doors.

"She went out to grab some grub." An unfamiliar voice resounds from the kitchen.

I stalk over to that particular room and sure enough a stranger is plopped down on one of the high stools, looking as if she lives here.

My eyes are instantly attached to the beauty before me. She's threading a pencil between her pouty red lips, deep in concentration. Her bright brown eyes are intently scanning over the various papers before her. Her pale hand pushes away a long brunette strand that is attempting to block her vision.

_God, how I would LOVE to tug on that beautiful hair._

It's long and has red streaks mixed in with its dark, chestnut locks.

_Heavenly. _

STOP THESE INNIAPROPRIATE THOUGHTS NOW, CULLEN! YOU'RE A MARRIED MAN! I scold myself.

"Umm…hello?" I greet this goddess, wanting her undivided attention.

She cranes her head back and her face lights up in the most glorious smile. She scampers off her stool and skips down to introduce herself. Or at least that's what I presumed. Instead, she embraces me in a gigantic bear hug that rivals those of my best buddy, Emmett.

"You must be Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella, Mrs. Cullen's student." She releases me.

"Oh, now I remember. She's spoken very fondly of you." I offer. Bella blushes.

_I want her sooo bad._

"Yes, well, she is an excellent teacher. I've never had an instructor who pays me so much attention and actually listens when I inquire for advice and the likes."

"That's my Jessica." I beam with pride.

"Lucky boy you are. It must be nice to have such an _attentive_ wife." There's another layer to her words. I'm stunned at the suggestive tone she opts to use and momentarily frozen in place.

"Yes…it um, is." I stammer.

"And what a lucky girl she is. I've heard rumors of your looks, but they didn't do you justice. You're much, much yummier than Brad Pitt or any of those other yahoos considered sex gods." She continues, her voice becoming sultrier with every word.

"Um…thanks?" Bella giggles at my obvious nervousness.

"You know, I'm going to be attending this new bar, Volturi, if you want to tag along…_.Alone_. I really don't want to go by myself."

"I'm flattered; however, I really don't think that would be appropriate." I'm astounded at how formal this girl is daring to be. I'm the husband of her teacher after all!

"Too bad." She genuinely looks disappointed. "If you change your mind, call me. I'll direct you to where to meet me." She scribbles what I presume to be her phone number on a blank sheet of paper and stuffs it in my front pocket.

"If Mrs. Cullen returns, I mean WHEN she returns, tell her I'm really sorry, but I had to run." She adds before leaving out the front door.

The reality of the predicament hits me and I slump down on a stool. Bella's notebook catches my eye and I quickly grab it.

"Bella! Wait!" I run outside after her, but she's already gone.

I'm going.

I'm not going.

I'm going.

I'm not going.

I debate with myself for the rest of the afternoon.

Part of me hates this girl. How dare she disrespect Jessica in such a major manner? Especially when my wife thinks so highly of her. Jessica had been deeply disappointed when Bella was nowhere to be found once she returned with lunch.

Then another part of me, a part I couldn't properly explain, was fascinated with this beautiful girl who took me off guard. Jessica was so…predictable. Bella possessed many qualities, but that was DEFINTIELY not one of them.

Would it be so bad if I attended the club opening with her? These days it's unsafe for such a young woman to go to such an event alone. Besides, I need to give her her notebook back as well.

Surely no harm could come of me enjoying a few beers with an exciting woman?

_A woman that's not my wife._

ARGG! DAMN MY CONSCIENCE!

I glance over at Jessica, who's typing away furiously on her laptop.

Before I can talk myself out it, I dial the digits Bella left me.

"Hello?" Her angelic voice asks from the receiver.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeppers. Who's this?" Yeppers? That must be what the kids are saying these days….

"It's erm…Edward." I check to make sure Jessica is oblivious to the exchange happening right under her nose.

"Edward! Yay! What's up?" The obvious joy in her voice makes a smile appear on my normally glum face.

"Well, I was thinking over it, and I'd VERY much like to take you up on your offer…"

Those words would change my life forever. I could already feel it.

And I'm…excited.

**Thoughts? How do you find Edward? Bella? Jessica?**

**I'm thinking about writing this in only Edward's point of view. What do you think?**

**Please let me know in a review and thanks SOOO much for taking the time to read.**

**=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**I am very pleased with the response I got, especially since it was only the first chapter. :) **

**Jessica is indeed a bit dull. Bella is going to be drastically different.**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Hun, I'm going out. Hospital emergency." I tell Jessica from her office's door frame.

It takes her a moment before she meets my eyes. My entire body is shaking as she studies my face. I am certain she can detect the guilt that is radiating off of me.

"Okay, sweetie. Be safe and if you're hungry when you get home, don't hesitate to wake me." She leaves her chair to give me a kiss on the lips.

_Something tells me I won't be coming home until tomorrow afternoon…._

FUCK! I basically just admitted to myself that I'd be l sleeping with this woman tonight…

With a light nod, I attempt to break away from her embrace, but she only pulls me closer.

"I know things haven't been great between us, Edward." She whispers in my ear and my skin tingles. "But I'm willing to try. I WANT to try." She captures my bottom lip in her mouth to inthasize her point.

"I better go then."

I'm a bastard.

My wife of more than two decades is showering me with affection, a thing I've wanted to happen for years, and now I'M the one pulling away. Life is horribly ironic.

Jessica might not send sparks down my systems anymore, but I don't want to hurt her. I laugh at the thought. No matter what happens tonight, I have ALREADY hurt her. Simply by _thinking _of even _seeing _Bella, I've betrayed her.

The whole journey to Volturi, I contemplate perhaps turning back and making love to my wife for the first time in a year. However, my traitorous hands refuse to let go of the wheel and I continue on into the night.

As I come closer to my destination, a different set of nerves hit. Was I dressed okay? I had no idea what was considered in style these days. I had opted for a dark blue button down with black slacks. Hopefully, that was decent enough.

What was appropriate conduct inside of the said club? Back in my twenties, a club was a place to kick back and have a couple beers. I had the eerie feeling things had changed since then. I'd never been a party animal anyways. With two little girls at home, time to myself was a privilege.

Then there was the Bella aspect. What are her expectations?

I wasn't a fool. Based on her behavior, I could conclude she was expecting a form of fornication to ensue tonight.

The word nervous doesn't cover the feelings bubbling at bay. The only woman I have ever partaken in any sexual contact with is my wife. Well, that's not totally accurate. When Jessica and I were on one of our breaks, I did sleep with Lauren, but it was only once….AND 20 YEARS AGO.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Damn it, my calming techniques are failing me!

Arg…the thing that baffles me the most is perhaps being a bit rusty in this area of expertise. She's probably had lots of experience; her confidence alerts that to me.

Ugh…I'm a pig. I'm assuming this lady I met for two seconds is a whore and that she's planning to sleep with me. How do I know if she's even ATTRACTED to me? She's probably taking advantage of me as some pawn to make an ex jealous. Girls do that twisted shit all the time, right?

Wonderful! Now, I'm assuming she's the kind of person who uses others.

What is WRONG with me?

I remove my hand from the wheel to rub my temples. I should be arriving at Volturi any moment now. This is incredibly stupid. I don't even know how to find Bella. When I asked for an identifier, she simply giggled and advised me not to "sweat the details".

The velocity of the situation is finally weighing in on me. I think about Tanya and Irina. They would be crushed if Jessica and I were to close the chapter on our union. And when it's disclosed that the cause was my philandering eye then…they would hate me. DESPISE me.

What is it about Bella that draws me into her? She's sinfully intriguing and I cannot deny my urges when it comes to her…

Suddenly, I'm aware that I am parked directly outside of the club. I'm astounded at the lack of a line and that there's no loud music pumping from the stereo inside. The sign does read "Volturi" though…

I've come all this way, there's no point in not checking it out, I reason.

I step inside the entrance and begin to skype the place for Bella. It's not at all like I had envisioned. There's no sweaty people grinding together and drunks brawling.

Instead, it's tame. Soft piano music is playing and couples are dancing slowly in a distant section. There are various tables scattered across the area.

"Edward!" I hear Bella squeal before she wraps me into another large embrace.

"Hi." I have no idea what to say to her.

"I've already reserved a table for us." She must see my hesitation because she quickly adds, "Don't worry. It's in a secluded spot."

She grasps my quivering hand and leads me to a dark location, a table set for two. I join her as she plops down on the chair. They're uncharacteristically created for comfort. The sides are even padded with cushions.

"This place, it's nice…" I offer, desperate to break the silence.

"I know, right? It's awesome. I'm not really into the bland, overly sexual charged places that are normal clubs. This is nice and relaxed." She replies back enthusiastically.

Bella intimidates me so much I cannot even respond to her. I'm captivated by her. She's young; everything in life is new and exciting to her. She hasn't lived yet, hasn't been exposed to the hardships that come with the years. I discover that it's refreshing to be engaged in simple (if slightly awkward) conversation with such an exquisite young woman.

She resumes her chatter, divulging what she thinks looks good on the menu. I take the opportunity to scope her out. Not in a perverted-imagining-her-naked way, simply a curious admiration of a beautiful female.

"Tell me, how do you find work as a doctor?", She inspects sweetly. I'm flattered at the genuine tone in her voice. I find it repulsive when people ask questions with limited interest in discovering the answer. It's a waste of one's voice.

"Good…I suppose." I sigh, before opting to speak the truth, "Honestly, I loathe it. Of course it's amazing to be able to help people, but I don't feel it's my calling."

"I get it." She nods. "It's not what you were put on this Earth to do."

"Exactly. Everyone else in my family doesn't understand that. Yes, I am good at what I do, but my mom's an amazing cook. That doesn't necessarily imply she was meant to be a chef."

"Does your family pressure you to resume this career path?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But that makes them seem so shallow- which they're not. My father's also a doctor; therefore, it's kind of transformed into a family business. "

"What's your alternative?"

"In high school, I use to be the quarterback for the football team.-"

"Ugh. You were a jock?" She mocks disgust.

"Indeed." I smile.

"Well, what happened? Did you break something?"

"No…Jessica got pregnant." There is slight tension at my words; mostly on my side. Bella looks down for a couple of agonizing seconds then shoots me a radiating grin.

"Oh. Is that what you would like to pursue? A career as a sports newscaster or the likes?"

"No! That chapter is DEFINITELY behind me. Music, that's my passion now." Bella's eyes light up at my confession.

"Really? What do you play?" She leans her head onto her palm, giving me her undivided attention.

"Piano and guitar." Her eyes shine and I cannot help but grin.

"I LOVE music. _Especially _piano. It's so relaxing, particularly when I'm cramming for an exam. Perhaps…you can play for me sometime? I've never had the pleasure of hearing a live performance." She blushes while she asks this. It's impossible to overlook that she strung the word "pleasure" into her dialogue.

"I'd love that." I answer truthfully.

I'm happier than I've been in a while, chatting with Bella. The conversation flows so easily. We discover that our musical interests are identical. This comes to a complete surprise to me as I thought people her age were supposed to prefer rap to classical. She actually cringes when I tell her this.

Bella listens intently as I share more about my dreams with her. This is a gesture I am not accustomed to. Whenever I attempt to share my desires with Jessica, she rolls her eyes and encourages me to be practical.

"You're a grown man, Edward. It's time you do what you want." Bella squeezes my thigh.

The waiter assigned to us introduces himself and ask for our drink orders. I order my usual Bud Light.

"I'll take a coke. Limited ice, please." Bella politely requests.

I stare at her in wonder as the waiter leaves to fill our orders.

"What?" Bella giggles.

"A coke, ah? I thought twenty somethings were enamored with alcohol. " I smile.

"I'm full of surprises, Edward. I don't drink. And I'm not in my twenties." My jaw drops at her revelation.

"How old are you exactly…" I hope it doesn't come out too rudely, but I need to know.

"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen in a couple months." I admire how confident she is when informing me of her age. Furthermore, I respect and appreciate her honesty. But SHIT! She's younger than my DAUGHTER!

I start choking on the air and Bella smacks my back lightly, concern plastered on her lovely features.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Her voice is soothing and I'm immediately relaxed.

"Yes. Thank you."

The rest of the evening passes MUCH more smoothly. We become fast friends and quickly shred any informality there was at the prologue of the night. I gain knowledge about various pieces of Bella's history. I learn she's an aspiring journalist who is a sophomore in college. When I inquire how her age allows this, she explains a lot of hard work and dedication helped her reach so high.

She leads me to believe that she doesn't partake in much of a social life, save for a couple friends, since her goals in life have preoccupied her time.

Things progress naturally and comfortably, but as the night wares on the inevitable question arises.

"Edward?" Bella asks sheepishly.

"Yes, Bella?" I delve.

"I've NEVER done this before, but I _really _like you. I want you to know I wouldn't have invited you tonight if I didn't enjoy your company. Though I suppose that sounds odd since we had only met for a matter of moments…" Bella rambles nervously. I hug her to me, hoping to calm her.

"Anyways," She finds the strength to continue, "I was thinking it's such a shame to end our night here since we're seemingly enjoying ourselves. However, I seem to be acquiring a minor headache and was wondering if you'd be a gentleman and drive me home."

I gawk at her proclamation. A piece of me wants to deny her, but then the other half, a very dominant half, simply can't refuse this goddess In front of me.

"I'd be honored. Did you take a cab here then…"

"Yes. Gas is crazy expensive and I actually calculated taking a cab would save me a couple bucks. Oh how sad the world is today."

Secretly, I wonder if this is the truth or if Bella had planned this all along.

Regardless, I walk her to my car. She's wearing a red mini dress, not very appropriate for the cold weather outside. Hence, I drape my bulky black coat around her shoulders. She looks at me with an expression of pure relief and gratefulness.

When we're seated safely in my Volvo, Bella stuns me by capturing my lips in a kiss. After a few pecks, our lips urn for more intimacy and her tongue eagerly asks for approval which I grant readily. Soon, Bella climbs unto my lap and our mouths fight for dominance. My hands form a brain of their own and they begin to linger up Bella's legs before they tug her dress up slightly.

Bella begins rubbing her covered sex on my lower stomach and my dick awakes in more excitement than it has in years. Hungrily, I part her legs more for better access and lay her bottom directly over my throbbing cock.

"What are we doing?" Bella moans out, rubbing against me in her desperation to create friction.

"I have absolutely no educated answer to give." I reply truthfully, panting uncontrollably.

Our need is wild, untamable. We're acting like two animals versus two adults. Though Bella is only an adult by law. In reality, she's a baby completely oblivious to the world. However, her maturity is astounding to me, it's easy to dismiss her age…

"Baby, I really don't want to break this up. But do you mind if we continue this at my place? I'm not too keen on this transpiring in your car."

I grant her wish without hesitation. Recently, I have converted to a sleazy cheater, but I'm still a gentleman. There was absolutely no way I would force Bella into anything she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with. I would be satisfied if she simply wanted to share a few more heated kisses. Okay, I'll admit, I might not be satisfied completely, but I will respect her boundaries thoroughly.

Bella directs me to her place. It's a cute little apartment with five nicely spaced rooms. I assume she must have a comfortable amount of money to afford such a spacious place.

After she takes off her stilettos and removes my jacket from her small frame, she jumps back into my arms. We move together in rhythm, exposing our flesh to one another as we dance in sync to her bedroom. We fall back on her fluffy bed, both stark naked. Bella switches on a lap, revealing herself to me entirely.

"I've never done this before." She admits.

"You're a virgin…?" Bella doesn't strike me as a slut, but I cannot help but assume she's had a couple lovers in her lifetime.

"Not exactly. In the technical sense, I'm not. But this is the first time I'll be having sex on my own terms."

It's not difficult to guess what exactly she's implying, but I am able to sense this is not a topic she wants to insinuate on. Hate consumes me for whoever caused Bella any type of hurt. She's such a sweet girl, only a heartless human could have dared to corrupt her in any way. I place light kisses on her neck to display my affection for her.

However, am I going to hurt her just as much? By entering into a physical relationship with her, I am forcing her into a very messy situation. A situation where EVERYONE involved is bound to get hurt one way or the other. And it's all going to be because of ME. Hearts will be broken, lives will be ruined because of ME.

I'm too far gone.

I trace Bella's thighs with my fingertips, earning small moans. I touch her pussy, and I am shocked to feel the pool of arousal forming there. She's DEFINITELY prepared for me.

"Are you sure?" I look into her eyes. If I sense any fear in them, I shall refuse to go any further. I don't wish to dig up any negative memories for Bella. When she decides to have sex again, I want it to be on HER terms. She deserves everything the world as to offer and that includes the privilege of controlling her own love life.

"Positive."

That one word changes my world forever. It's the decider in a fragile factor. All thoughts of turning back are gone now.

I cover my mouth with hers, kissing her passionately. I grasp her hand as I enter her slowly. I gaze into her warm, brown eyes, gauging her reaction to my intrusion. She's panting heavily, and manages to offer me a small, but genuine, smile.

I slowly pull out of her, only to thrust back into her tightness again. My dick acts as if her pussy is a magnet, it can't get enough. It's been deprived so much and it hasn't been spoiled with a tight pussy for years…not that I ever complained. I wasn't THAT shallow.

I literally begin to pound into Bella, allowing my urges to take control.

"Oh, Edward, yes…" She wraps her arms around my neck. I move her legs securely around my hips, and she locks them in place with her ankles.

My pleasure increases exponentially as Bella's hips begin to meet my thrusts.

I raise her leg to my shoulder. She whimpers a bit at the stretch, but slowly relaxes into the change of position.

As much as I'd like to be rough, I contain myself to an extent. Bella has obviously endured sexual exploitation in the past and I wish for this to be an enjoyable experience for her- not a tragic one.

"Edward, it feels so good, I think, I…oh…" Bella moans and I conclude that she's close to her orgasm. To create an even more intimate and enjoyable first climax for her, I bring my hand down and trace light circles on her throbbing clitoris.

That does it.

Bella reaches her peak, screaming my name in chants.

"God, Bella..."I groan as I release my seed inside of her.

I remain inside of her body and she holds me to her chest, peppering my hair with kisses. Finally, I remove myself when I become completely limp. I roll onto my back and stroke my grimy hair.

"Edward, that was amazing…and wonderful…and beautiful…just _everything." _She pants as she cuddles up to my side. To gain more access to me, she throws her leg over my waist, securing me to her side.

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be near _her. _I have to fight the urge to push her off me and I inform her I never want to have any form of communication with her again, that this was all a mistake. She's given so much of herself to me tonight and if I have any good in me left, I'll stay with her and be the loving partner she deserves.

My feelings for her, for Jessica, for my family- they're all blurry now.

I have been a loyal husband to Jessica for more than half of my life. I love our daughters more than anything on Earth. The line should be simple, my plan of action definite. I should forget Bella. Forget that I ever slipped and fucked her.

But that's where the problem lies.

I didn't _fuck _her. I _made love _to her.

Bella's not a random girl I picked up in a period of self-destruction. She's an enthralling woman who has me under her spell. I want to get to know her, want to pursue a relationship with her. I can't turn back and pretend she doesn't exist. That would be rendering on the impossible.

I wouldn't say that I love her; however, I KNOW that I'm falling for her, it's undeniable. The passion shared between us is too powerful to be classified as a passing façade. And I now understand that Bella feels the same, that's why she risked being with me. Why she was bold enough to even think about capturing my attention.

When we're around each other, we act out of character. Do things that we wouldn't normally do.

It's dangerous, but I can't pull away.

And I'm not sure if I ever will be able to.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I made this chapter longer than I usually write chapters, so I hope to get a good response. :)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah…so I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I did for the first chapter so I'm not too motivated to write a long chapter, but I'll start writing and see how it goes…**

EPOV

13 missed calls. 5 Texts.

Each time I make the mistake of checking my phone, the number of times Jessica has attempted to communicate with me increases. She's probably fondling her keys in her hands, debating about if she should drive down to the hospital or not.

I should be worried that she'll opt to evaluate the scene and be assured of my safety, but a part of me _wants _to get caught in a lie. The selfish half of my body hasn't dominated in years. Now it's feeding off my weakness and reappearing, making up for all the years I denied my desires.

Meanwhile, I also have to decide what to do about the Bella aspect. Currently, she's sleeping soundly in her bed while I'm sitting in her living room, destroying myself.

Groaning, my fingers type up a simple text message to Jessica that I hope will sate her fears. This situation doesn't need to get any more complicated.

_I'm fine, I'll be home for dinner. –E_

"Hey…what's wrong?" Bella joins me on the sofa with only her flimsy white bed sheet covering her beautiful figure from my view.

"Nothing, I just need to get out of here. A few of my patients are in critical condition and I want to make sure their stats haven't worsened." The lies roll so eagerly off my tongue.

My eyes land everywhere except Bella's face. It's strikingly obvious and from my rear view vision, I can make out the hurt expression on her face. I'm blowing her off. She's not an idiot. She knows there's no emergency at the hospital.

"Oh. So this is the part where you go on with your life right?" I'm too ashamed to answer her question. Instead, I cast my face down.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I manage to mumble, pathetically.

"It's fine. I mean, I'm just the mistress who possibly tarnished the trust in your marriage. There's no reason any pity should be bestowed on me." She chokes on her words and the incoming tears are evident in her glossy eyes.

I wish I could wrap her in my tight embrace and whisper promises of forever in her ears. But I can't. I'm married. Those mentioned promises are for my wife…or at least they should be.

"I don't know what to say.", Bella deserves my honesty, it's the least I can offer, "Last night with you wasn't some one night stand to me, Bella. I genuinely care about you."

"But you have a wife." She wipes a tear from her eye, the first of many. "I hate this. I'm not the girl who sleeps with the married man then begs him to love her and support her. This is way out of my norm. Mrs. Cullen is the best instructor I've ever had and I'm grateful for her. I never intended for this to happen. I didn't want to do this to her. She's given me so much and I slept with her husband…but I don't feel guilty. I can't honestly say that I regret what transpired between us. It was beautiful and you made me feel an emotion I've never experienced prior."

"I believe you." I assure her, "I feel the same. If this was another lifetime-"

"Don't say it. Please." Bella pleads. "I can't hear that and still be able to function. I shared myself with you and opened up to you in a way that I've never done to _anyone. _I can't hear how you have a wife that you love…because I don't have that. When you leave, you can resume your life with your family. What do I have? Who do I have? Nothing, no one. And I don't mean to put you on a guilt trip- certainly not. I just…"

"You do have someone-you have me. I don't want to go permanently." My heart's speaking now; it has killed the ability for my brain to control my voice; my feelings for this woman are THAT strong. "I refuse to cheapen our night together by referring to you as my mistress or classifying our actions as a mistake. I love Jessica, I love our children. But it's not black and white. Normally, I'd advise a male to admit their error and move on. However, I have no choice but to acknowledge how you make me feel."

"I wish that were enough. Don't you see this is the typical situation? What you're seeking in me, is what you're lacking at home. I listen to you while your wife has heard it all before. I'm this new shiny toy to you. You've been deprived of real passion for years hence your immediate reaction is to have strong feelings for me since I am the one who satisfied your long-waiting desires." She's trying to push away her feelings for me, but I won't allow her to believe she's the result of a mid-life crisis.

"You're overanalyzing." I state. "Look, I'm not heartless and I am not even positive of the course I shall take. This is what I know: I love Jessica and her happiness is imminent. Still, I need to know you. I have to. Even though we will never be able to pursue a romance relation, that doesn't limit all our options."

"Friends then?"

"I'd love that." I answer honestly.

Her eyes shine with fresh tears.

It's not the answer she wants to hear. She wants me to tell her that nothing else matters but our togetherness. She wants me to scoop her up in my arms and make love to her again.

I don't.

I can't.

I want to.

Alas, I don't.

Rather I hold her in my arms as she cries. I break eye contact with her when she becomes hysterical at my departure.

Then I'm gone.

This isn't a movie. I don't realize my error and proceed to race back to her, peppering her face with gestures of my heartfelt apology.

This is real life.

When I arrive home, Jessica throws herself on me.

"Oh God, I was soo worried about you. I just had this awful feeling at the pit of stomach. You know my intuition and all." Jessica babbles.

Ah, her famous "intuition." The same intuition that led us to crash Irina's prom, because Jessica was absolutely positive she had secretly attended with a college boy. For the record, she had been incorrect- MAJORLY incorrect.

"I'm fine." I rub her back.

The actions that occur next are hasty. I'm not thinking properly, simply going with the mood of the scene. Jessica and I begin kissing voraciously. I tug her skirt down and rip her shirt open. She makes way with my clothes in the same animalistic manner.

The bedroom is much too far away; hence, we make do with the kitchen.

I'm not interested in making love or going slow. It's twisted, but I'd feel like I was betraying Bella.

Jessica doesn't seem to mind my ferocity in handling her. Quite the contrary- she actually LOVES my rough touches.

Once I pull my boxers and slacks down to my ankles, I bend Jessica over on the island, located in the middle of the kitchen.

I lean down to grant her bare neck with a little nibble of my teeth. Before she can react, I sneak my hand down and begin pinching her nipples, turning them hard instantly.

"Oh Edward, YES!" Her moaning increases as I enter three fingers inside of her. To intensify her pleasure, I rub my penis along her clit. Its hardness only adds to the feeling.

I shudder as she cums, screaming my name.

This was my peace offering to her in a way. I'm not sorry for being with Bella; I'm apologizing about that fact through this act of intimacy.

Gradually, I feel myself becoming limp though my usually hungry dick hasn't been fed in the slightest. Noticing my issue, Jessica sinks to her knees and welcomes my cock inside of her wet mouth. She begins to trace circles on my sac, but there's no improvement in my libido.

As she continuously resumes her ministrations, I close my eyes and imagine its Bella with me…her luscious, tight ass and even tighter pussy…

"MOM! DAD! UGH!" A woman's voice- who sounds like Irina- shouts in terror.

Jessica and I break apart immediately, the war cry scaring us half to death. I quickly pull my slacks back on, whilst Jessica lazily pulls on her outfit with a slight giggle on her lips.

"Oh c'mon, Irina. We're not THAT old. How do you think you got here?" Jessica questions with a smirk playing across her face.

"Ew, ew, and ew!" Irina exclaims. "Get dressed NOW, mom."

"Are you two going somewhere?" I ask, pulling my shirt on.

"Shopping dear. Forgive me, I forgot to tell you." Jessica apologizes.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but the door was open and-" I stop dead in my tracks as Bella enters the room.

My heart aches for her having to witness this. Between our crumpled clothes and Irina's distraught expression, it's not hard to conclude what took place only moments ago.

Jessica breaks the silence, "I'm so sorry, hun. I have to cancel our meeting today. I have prior commitments with my daughter."

"Don't worry about it." Bella's always so understanding.

"I feel bad…you know what? Edward is excellent at everything to do with literature. I've already read your piece and jotted down some notes and suggestions. It's on the coffee table in the sitting room, Edward can collect it. Then perhaps, give you some pointers himself." Jessica suggests.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble him-"

"It's no trouble at all! Is it Edward?" Jessica looks at me pointedly.

"Erm…no. It's fine." I agree, defeated.

Jessica kisses my cheek and Irina gives me her doe eyes, begging for some spending money. She may be 23 years old, but she's still my baby. Also, I throw in an extra hundred for the rendezvous she unfortunately witnessed. That should erase her memory!

"So that's your daughter?" Bella speaks after Jessica's car pulls out of the drive way.

"Yeah. That was indeed Irina, my eldest."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks." I smile.

"It appears you've patched things up with Jessica…"

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." I sigh.

"There's no reason to be." She assures me. "If you're not up for this whole revising ordeal- or if it'd be too awkward- we don't have to-"

"Nonsense! You left one of your notebooks yesterday by the way."

For the next 20 minutes, Bella and I converse over her article. It's centered on the public's fascination with the media and how detrimental it can be to the population. I was pleasantly surprised to discover Bella's skill for writing and persuasion.

"Thank you for doing this." Bella shares her gratitude.

"You're very talented Bella." She blushes at my compliment.

"I didn't sleep with Jessica. I couldn't." I state out of the blue.

"What?"

"I tried to make love to her and all my mind could think of was how wrong it was. And how much I wish it was you."

The regretful glances transform into passionate kisses. For the second time today, I find myself naked with a beautiful woman. Except this time it feels RIGHT.

I place Bella securely on the couch and lift her leg up to my shoulder, but she stops me. Instead, she flips us over so both of her legs are resting on either side of my waist.

I smirk at her choice of position, especially since it offers me the perfect view of her breast.

With a mischievous grin, she lowers herself onto my penis. I almost orgasm the moment her pussy sheaths me inside of her. And when she starts interacting, I am forced to literally bite down on my lip to continue on.

"Oh Edward, this feels _too _good." Her pants increase as she moves up and down on my throbbing length.

I lick my lips as her tits bounce with her every move. My hands snake up her sides- earning a shudder from her- and they grab unto her twins, squeezing them as she grinds her pussy down on me.

"Try bouncing on your feet, it will increase the sensation." I groan, wanting this too feel just as amazing for her.

She heeds my advice and her bulging eyes and open mouth tell me I was right.

"Fuck, it's too much…feels sooo good….Edward." She moans incoherently.

I thrust my hips up more and it does the trick- Bella comes around my dick, trembling madly.

I'm not finished though. My hips pound into her even more intensely and my fingers draw hearts on Bella's clit.

"Cum with me baby." I demand.

And Bella delivers. Oh does she deliver!

The sneaky girl turns into a sexual prowess and messages my balls as I pay extra attention to her sweet spot.

We climax in unison, chanting each other's names with a mix of profanity as well.

Afterwards, there are no words that can be exchanged. Nothing deems appropriate for the occasion. We hold on to each other as we regain our normal breathing patterns.

She kisses my nipple innocently. Except it's BELLA- my dick begins to yearn for more.

Lightly, I trail kisses down her chest, paying extra attention to her perk nipples.

"Baby, we can't, we need to clean up before they get back…" Bella's actions don't support her pleas- she laces her fingers in my tangled hair.

I ignore her; opting to massage her mound with the palm of my hand. She pumps herself closer to my hands, desperate for any form of friction. Her moans egg me on; they're the equivalent to music in my ears.

"Wait, seriously, Edward, stop!" She says, startled.

I look up at her, slightly aggravated that she won't allow me to please her.

"Your phone's lighting up, it says you have a text." She points to my cell which is seated on the coffee table.

To ease her fears, I flip it open. My heart stops beating at the contexts of the message.

_Be home in three minutes. Am looking forward to resuming what we were so rudely interrupted doing. ;) ~J_

My head darts up to the wide glass window. There I see Jessica's car pull into the drive way.

SHIT!

**Thoughts?**

**Do you like Edward or do you think he's your average pig?**

**Do you like Bella or do you think she's a slut?**

**And what are your thoughts on Jessica?**

**Please, please, let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer is in no way associated with this project.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for the kind reviews on the last chapter. =)**_

**EPOV**

Faster than I can even mutter the word "fuck", I'm off Bella's delicious body and tugging my boxers and jeans on. I begin to gather Bella's clothing as well, operating at the speed of lightening.

I throw the garments in Bella's nude lap and am flustered when I register she's simply remaining in her slouched position, obviously not comprehending the limitation of time before my WIFE struts through the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Get dressed NOW!" I order her violently. Still, she sits with a dumbfounded expression occupying her face. What the FUCK? Is she mentally ill or something? She can't honestly be THAT dumb. Does she want her professor to catch her with her husband?

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS UP AND DRESS!" I roar. I _almost _feel guilty when I see her face flush red with disdain and embarrassment. By the way she downcast her eyes, I can conclude that my outburst shot her in the heart…but c'mon! She needs to move it- and FAST!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I chant in horror as I spot the gooey stains on the sofa- cum stains. Ugh. I'm a douche. I should have realized that Bella tightness would not allow streams of cum to stay in her tiny body.

"What is it?" Her voice shakes, nervous, and perhaps even gauging my melancholy mood.

She's dressed! Thank you, God! She's dressed. I never thought I would rejoice upon seeing a sexy woman special to my heart (or perhaps it was more my dick?) fully clothed.

"The couch is wrecked!" I exclaim.

"Oh, um…" Bella bites her lip apprehensively. She grasps the end of her t-shirt and wipes the substance off the brown leather fabric until it's demolished to a light smudge.

I lick my lips at the sight of myself on Bella's clothes, knowing that she'll be wearing me for as long as her shirt stays on.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jessica announces like we're starring in a cheesy fifties sitcom.

Bella frantically combs her hair through with her nails as we do our last bit of adjusting.

"Oh, there you two are!" Jessica smiles then places a kiss on my quivering lips. "Was your day productive? Was he nice to you, Bella?"

_If only you had any idea just HOW nice I was…._

"Very much so, he was a real gentleman. He really managed to give me great advice." Bella replies sheepishly.

"I brought home Italian for dinner. Would you like to eat with us, Bella?" Jessica offers.

"Umm….I really wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! I apologize if I'm being a little _too _welcoming; it's just nice to finally meet a student who shares my passion for English!"

An awkward meal ensues- for me anyways. My wife, my mistress, and I sit down in the formal dining room and select various Italian foods to devour.

I keep silent as Jessica chats with Bella, completely oblivious to the fact that we were just fucking each other like horny rabbits.

Jess has never become so involved with a student like she is Bella. I know it's because she misses Tanya and Irina. She's a natural mother and feels empty now that her babies have left the shelter of home. Hence, she's devoting her time to nurturing another young girl.

_Girl. _I loathe referring to Bella as a "girl", but it is the simple truth. Eighteen year olds persuade themselves into thinking that they're adults; however, in reality they're just scared little kids playing dress-up.

Still, Bella's different. Cliché, I know, but it's true. There's a sadness in the back of her eyes that's evidence of a traumatic experience. I desperately want to know the cause of this but it's not my place to ask. She'll tell me when she's ready… I hope.

Suddenly, I feel a light tapping on my foot. My eyes glance directly into Bella's and she gives a slight nod of her head, confirming she's the respirator.

Seductively, she rubs her bare foot against my calves. My body drains with lust. I'm appalled at this. How I can be so incredibly aroused over the smallest of flirtations is absurd!

Jessica had my cock in her mouth and she failed to illicit HALF the response.

Edward 3 Bella

An hour later, Bella leaves after helping Jessica with the dishes. The sweet girl had insisted to assist in the deed, declaring it would dodge her conscience at night if she didn't repay us back for the delicious dinner.

I'm wrapped up in the covers of my bed, reading a new random health magazine my father suggested.

Ughh…I have to start all over. My mind's wandering and none of these articles capture my interest.

I'm tempted to bang my head into the wall if my father sends me any more of these dreadful things. I experience all of these predicaments daily- the last thing I want to do is read about them too!

I hate the way I sound. My whining and complaints drive even MYSELF bonkers. My career has allowed me to partake in amazing things and I have the unique opportunity to actually help people, damn it!

The clearing of a female voice interrupts my mental ranting.

My jaw drops when I gaze up.

Jessica's standing there.

In a short (really SHORT!), black see-through nightie. Holy fuck!

"I'm sorry; did I disturb you, _Mr. Cullen?_" I'm a goner. Weak, you don't have to remind me! But she's hit my soft spot- I'm a sucker for lingerie and being referred to as "Mr. Cullen".

She prances over to me with a sexy smirk on her face and nestles in my lap, straddling me. I smash my mouth on her and roll the black fabric up her stomach, revealing red panties.

Usually, this would send me into frenzy and I'd be dry humping her. Not tonight though. Not after I've been with Bella.

Jessica only takes notice of my hard cock though and I opt to give her this pleasure. It's the least I can do. As her husband, she has carnal rights to me.

As she bounces on top of me, I rub her back to avoid any accusations of blatant disinterest. I even thrust my hips up once my climax comes crashing down on me.

Afterward, we pant heavily beside one another.

"You're being weird, Edward. You weren't as…involved tonight as you usually are. I thought you'd be thrilled to revive our sex life." She supports her face with her elbow, studying me face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. And I do want this. My dad's just been putting the pressure on me again- you know how he is."

"Indeed I do." Jessica sighs. "Can I ask you something and you vow to be honest with me?"

"Of course." My interest is DEFINITELY peaked now!

_Please don't let her have noticed mine and Bella's sexcapade….even if we did reek of passionate sex…_

"Do you find Bella attractive?" Shit!

"Erm…I suppose so? She's a pretty young thing, but I only need you." I sure hope that sounds convincing enough!

"'cause it's alright if you do…."

"Hm?" Now, I'm bewildered.

"I was chatting with Angela the other day, Edward. And I mentioned about how our sex life has gone a bit stale…and she suggested that we spice things up…"

"What exactly are you implying?" I levitate myself so my back is resting on the headboard.

"A threesome, Edward." She lowers her head in shame.

Did she just- NO WAY! There is not a chance those words came out of my wife's lips…impossible! Jessica use to blush when we did it doggy style, now she wants to add someone into our sex?

"WHAT?"

"Ugh, I know it's off the wall, but I see the way you look at her. You have loins, I'm not an idiot. I know she entices them whether by your wanting or not."

"Your accusations are unfounded and disgusting! She's your STUDENT, Jessica. Perhaps YOU'RE the one who's attracted to her?"

"Stop being ridiculous, I'm actually offended by that. I only propositioned the idea after the umpteenth time I saw your eyes wandering down to her chest."

I'm silent. I'm not a liar…or at least I try not to be. Screw it, I'm a HUGE liar.

"See, I'm correct." Jessica asserts.

"Look, I'm not objected to attempting any new things you'd like to try, but this is too bizarre!"

"Tell me you haven't thought about her naked, Edward."

I turn my shameful face away from her.

"Exactly. I want you to be happy. And if she is what you desire than perhaps we should give this thing a go." For the first time, I realize Jessica really has no interest in this offer. She's simply mentioned it because she wants to appease me. And the idea does. It's sick, but any chance at being able to touch Bella is too good not to contemplate…

"No, this is too complicated. She's your student."

"Only for another week then the trimester ends."

This is too much for me to process. My head is spinning a thousand miles per hour.

"I'll….consider it." Those words conceal my fate for eternity.

**JPOV**

I've had my heart broken twice, all by the doing of Edward.

The first time was when it came to my knowledge that he had slept with Lauren when we were broken up. My heart still stings with hurt and irate worries. _How could he replace me so easily? _

Overtime, I forgave him. I'll never forget, but I certainly forgave. And it was well worth it- Edward never broke my heart again.

Until now.

Tonight at dinner, I could see the longing glances he had when observing Bella. She made him tremble with nerves. I'm not being paranoid- I know Edward. I know what every expression, action, and thought means extensively.

I know when he simply fancies a female and when he DESPERATELY wants a woman.

And I detect the latter with Bella.

Edward can laugh at my instincts as much as he'd like, but he seizes to remember that I know him better than he does himself.

There's no doubt in my mind that they're not screwing each other. Edward loves me too much and Bella respects me too much. At least there's THAT comfort.

However, I'd be a dire fool to ignore the chemistry that burns between them. It's palpable, even.

I was prepared to resign myself to this fact, labeling it as a passing fit of lust. That was until Edward moaned her name out in our love making.

It was such a faint noise; he doesn't even know he had spoken it.

Unfortunately, I DID.

In my act of desperation, I had suggested we fornicate with Bella. I was praying he'd shrug off the idea. He paned to do just that, but I saw the glint in his eyes. It was unmistakable that the idea pleased him.

As I pretend to be asleep, I feel wet tears slide down my cheeks.

He was going to agree to my humiliation.

I was offering him a free pass to cheat with his fantasy occupant, and he was determined to take full advantage.

I try to convince myself that it's better this way. At least I'll have some amount of control on the situation.

But I'm just fooling myself.

**I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but I figured it was better than nothing! I've formed a nice little lay out for this season which I hope you'll all enjoy. **

**How did you find Jessica's POV? Do you want Bella's POV?**

**Are you surprised? Feel bad for Jess yet? **

**I think I'm gonna mostly stick with Edward's, if that's alright. **


End file.
